Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras II
by snape white
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento: He regresado un año más. Con un poco de suerte a Potter le habrá atropellado un autobús en las vacaciones. Un diario lleno de quejas de vuestro profesor favorito: Severus Snape.
1. De vuelta un año más

Hola a todos. ¡Aquí Snape White! Y por primera vez, traduciendo... espero que esta historia os guste tanto como me apasiona a mi, es realmente divertida! Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que los comentarios y apartes son de la autora, excepto los que van antecedidos por un "n.t" o "Nota de la traductora".

Este fic tiene 10 capítulos y está acabado. Os recomiendo que leais la primera parte también traducida en fanfiction, la encontraréis entre mis historias favoritas. En esta segunda parte, he tratado de ser lo más fiel al original, así que disculpad si a veces soy demasiado literal y hay frases que no suenan a español...

Dicho esto ¡a leer!

* * *

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter

He decidido escribir un diario de Snape sobre la segunda película. Lo siento si empiezo a repetirme, simplemente decídmelo y pararé. ¡Saludos!

Capítulo uno: Las quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras dos

**Condenadas y horribles "vacaciones" de verano**

¿Qué sentido tiene? Todas esas amenazas que podía haber lanzado en seis semanas perdidas porque los pobres queriditos necesitan un largo descanso del colegio. McGonagall intentó persuadirme para que me fuera de vacaciones; le dije que la luz del sol me derrite. Me dio la razón. Por lo menos el colegio empieza dentro de dos días. Me pregunto si alguno de ellos me ha echado de menos. Dumbledore fue de vacaciones a las Bermudas durante unos pocos días.

**Dumbledore regresa**

Y ha repartido regalos para todo el mundo. Compró a McGonagall una boina cuando hizo una parada en Francia; personalmente pienso que ella debería seguir con los sombreros de lana. Por lo menos esos tapan parte de su cara. Me he estado preguntando cómo me las arreglaré en el colegio sin Quirrel persiguiéndome; espero que el nuevo profesor de DCAO sea un capullo pomposo para poder molestarle. Sí, una vez más Dumbledore ha rehusado hacerme el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. McGonagall estaba cerca brincando con alegría. Por lo menos no estoy enseñando una mierda de asignatura como Transformaciones. Realmente no hace falta ningún tipo de habilidad para eso.¡Woohoo¡Puedo transformarme en gato¡A nadie le importa!

**Dumbledore me da un regalo**

Es realmente bueno. Puede que Dumbledore no sea tan malo como pensaba. Es una taza de café IMPONENTE con cafetera incorporada, malvavisco, crema batida, chorro de chocolate, chocolate en polvo y leche. La encontró en una tienda mágica en algún lugar de Bermuda. ¡Nunca más tendré que ir a la sala de profesores¡Nunca más tendré que sentarme frente a McGonagall a las cinco de la mañana porque el calamar gigante me haya levantado¡Nunca más tendré que birlar café de la sala de profesores mientras corro¡Nunca fue probado!

**Siendo llamado a la sala de profesores**

Son las cinco de la tarde y estoy sentado frente a McGonagall. Juré que nunca más pondría un pie aquí y cinco minutos más tarde estoy sentado en mi sitio habitual al otro lado de una bolsa vieja que lleva una cubretetera en su cabeza. Parece ser que Dumbledore quiere presentarnos al nuevo profesor.

-Me gustaría que TODOS dieseis la BIENVENIDA a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¡Gilderoy Lockhart!- Dios, él no, cualquiera menos ese tío de color chillón.

-¡Hola!- ¿De qué va vestido¿Amarillo? Estamos a mediados de invierno; el negro es el único color para llevar en invierno, puede que un azul muy, muy oscuro... no amarillo.

¿Por qué está McGonagall estirando su cubretetera¡McGonagall está enamorada¡Ja! Dumbledore ha dicho a canario-boyque se siente a mi lado. Genial.

-¿Por qué viste de amarillo en pleno invierno?- ¿Qué? Dumbledore dijo que hablara con él.

-De hecho es limón, y me gusta vestir de colores brillantes, te hace sentir más accesible y feliz.- Oh , lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que había una diferencia contundente entre el limón y el amarillo. Por eso voy de negro, así la gente no me confunde con alguien que esté feliz.

-Sólo me gustaría decir quedisfruté mucho leyendotodos sus libros señor Lockhart.- ¿De qué va? No sabía que ella supiese leer.

-Por favor. Estoy encantado de que la gente se divierta leyendo acerca de mis pequeñas aventuras.- ¿Aventuras¿Que ha hecho? No puede ser importante. No he leído ninguno de sus libros. Cualquiera piensa que puede ser una celebridad estos días.

**Finalmente escapé del chico canario**

Sólo porque se sentó a mi lado en la sala de profesores ha llegado a la conclusión de que de hecho quiero que me hable. Cosa que no. Me he estado escondiendo durante diez años sin que nadie me hablara excepto Quirrel y será mejor que lo olvide. Esta taza hace un café extremadamente bueno. No puedo echarle chorros de chocolate; ¿Es posible que hubiera sido mejor leer el manual de instrucciones?

**Leer las instrucciones**

Todo es más fácil después de que haces eso. Aparentemente hay que tapar la taza una vez para café negro, dos para la leche, tres para malvavisco y así. Todavía estoy intentando conseguir la crema sin que aparezca el malvavisco

**Último día de libertad**

Me han llamado otra vez a la sala de profesores. Canario-boy viste de púrpura hoy; parece una flor gigante, una de esas que pide a gritos ser cortada por un cortacésped. También ha decidido ocupar el asiento próximo al mío. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Me mira como si pensara decirme "¿Llevas la misma túnica de ayer?" Bien, tengo algo que decirte. No, condenadamente no. ¡Sólo porque no tenga una túnica de cada color para cada día no significa que haya llevado la misma túnica diez años seguidos!

**Dumbledore ha perdido oficialmente la cordura**

Quiere que todos nosotros nos "vinculemos" más, siente que algunos de nosotros no aparentamos llevarnos bien con los otros así que en cada descanso que tengamos quiere que nos reunamos todos en la sala de profesores y hablemos por lo menos con dos personas diferentes cada día. Yo puedo hablar conmigo mismo y con la taza de café puesta frente a mí. Puedo encontrar una escapatoria a cualquier cosa que Dumbledore nos diga que hagamos. Es una de mis pocas habilidades.

**Vinculándome a mi taza de café todo el día**

Está siendo muy divertido, McGonagall sigue enviándome miradas airadas y el chico-flor sigue intentando hablarme pero simplemente les ignoro a los dos. Creo que McGonagall ha conseguido algo: es divertido pensar que tanto ella como Dumbledore estuvieran fuera al mismo tiempo. Ella se fue dos días antes que él de vacaciones y volvió dos días antes que él. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. No sé porqué me molesta; yo no soy su madre. Creo que si fuera su madre tendría que decirle que encontrara a alguien de su edad en vez de ir detrás de los chicos más pequeños.

**Ella se ha quejado a Dumbledore**

Supe que lo hizo, pude sentirlo en mis huesos. Él vino a la sala de profesores y empezó a emparejar profesores. Intenté deslizarme sin que lo notaran hacia la puerta, pero Dumbledore me vio y me emparejó con Sprout. Odio los brotes, son demasiado verdes. (nt: Sprout significa "brote de planta"... por eso Snape juega con el nombre de la profesora y este significado de su nombre.)

**Los mocosos vuelven mañana**

Comienzo a planear las lecciones. Los de primer año siempre son cosa de risa. Los de tercero pueden tener un test sobre los dientes de los hombres lobo y los de cuarto pueden poner en conserva algo satisfactoriamente viscoso. No sé qué castigo les daré a los de segundo; Potter, desafortunadamente, no ha sido expulsado el año pasado así que debo aguantar otro año de su engreimiento. De tal palo tal astilla, un Potter siempre será un Potter. Si yo fuera un Potter me habría ido a vivir a una cueva en algún lugar salvaje para que nadie tuviera que vivir conmigo.

**Leyendo el periódico, es muy interesante**

Seis Muggles han visto un Ford Anglia sobrevolando Londres y luego por el País. Ese coche me es familiar y también los dos mentecatos que lo hacen volar. Potter y Weasley siempre tienen que hacer una gran entrada, tendré que estar ahí para felicitarles por sus grandes dotes de vuelo.

* * *

N.t: el próximo viernes, el capítulo dos. Ciaooo

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	2. ¡Expulsión, expulsión,expulsión! ¿O no

Sé que dije que subiría el siguiente cap el viernes... pero mejor adelantar este regalito de Reyes ¿no?. aprovecho para recomendaros que os leais la primera parte de este fic otra vez (o sea, Las quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras I) traducido y publicado en esta misma página por Wizz323.

¡A leer!

Capítulo dos: Las quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**Han vuelto**

Mi plan está casi completado, todos los mocosos están comiendo en el Gran Comedor y yo estoy afuera esperando a que Potter y Weasley aparezcan. No será la gran entrada que esperaban. Hace frío aquí fuera y estoy hambriento. Por lo menos he tenido la sensatez de traerme mi taza de café. No quería malvavisco, pero sí crema, así que tuve que pescar el malvavisco y sacarlo fuera.

**Potter y Weasley han atropellado al Sauce Boxeador**

O mejor dicho, se han chocado contra él y ahora el Sauce está crujiendo amenazando con asesinarles sangrientamente. Estúpido árbol, nunca debieron plantarlo. El banquete ha empezado también, mejor que esos dos se den prisa. Están viniendo, creo que me esconderé en las sombras.

-El banquete ya ha empezado. ¡Ey, Harry, ven y mira, es la Selección!- Sí, y de hecho yo estoy perdiéndome la oportunidad de aterrorizar a muchos nuevos mocosos gracias a vosotros dos.

-Espera... Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de profesores... ¿Dónde está Snape?- Es Profesor Snape para ti, y estoy de pie justo detrás de vosotros.

-Puede que esté enfermo- Yo nunca me pongo enfermo, Weasley, e incluso si lo estuviera me arrastraría desde mi lecho de muerte para martirizaros.

-Puede que esté ausente porque de nuevo no le han dado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - No, me estoy quedando para poder molestar a Canario-boy y así poder seguir enseñando a descerebrados como vosotros cómo hacer Pociones.

-O a lo mejor le han echado. Quiero decir, como todo el mundo le odia...- Hora de mi gran entrada, creo.

-O a lo mejor está esperando para enterarse de por qué ustedes dos no llegaron en el tren de la escuela - ¡Go Severus¡Go Severus! Sonrisa satisfecha en su sitio, brisa ligera ondulando la capa, la luz de la luna reflejándose en mis ojos que brillan peligrosamente. Dios, soy bueno.

-Síganme. – me siento como un loco con un hacha, llevando a sus víctimas a los bosques para ejecutarlos. ¡Hahahahaha Ahahahahaha! Ooo, risa terriblemente diabólica.

Creo que las mazmorras serán el mejor sitio, lejos del calor y la felicidad del Gran Comedor.

-¡Dentro!- Han roto cientos de reglas del colegio, serán expulsados y si no lo son, quemaré la cubretetera de McGonagall.

-Así que el tren no es lo suficientemente bueno para Potter y su fiel camarada Weasley. Queríais llegar a lo grande¿Eh, muchachos? –Bien, ciertamente habéis llegado a lo grande, una pena que fuera el único que lo viera. Ciertamente conseguiréis más atención de la que podíais haber imaginado cuando os den una patada fuera de Hogwarts. Ya puedo ver los titulares:

'**Profesor de Pociones consigue medalla de honor del colegio.'**

'**Potty Potter y su compañero Weasley expulsados debido a un coche volador.'**

'**¡Potter ingresado en una institución mental por pensar que él es importante!'**

'**¿Potter quién¡Potter nadie!'**

'**Potter enviado a Azkaban por atacar al profesor de Pociones' **

'**¡Piden a Severus Snape que sea Ministro de la Magia!' **

Vale, puede que la última sea un pelín excéntrica, pero me gusta.

-Fue la barrera de King's Cross lo que…- Una historia prometedora.

-¡Silencio! Habéis sido vistos.- Si pudiera encontrar la copia del Profeta ayudaría. Ah, aquí está.

-¡Os han visto!- coche volador desconcertando Muggles. Golpearía a Potter en toda la cabeza con el Profeta, mejor no, McGonagall vendría a discutir conmigo por eso.

-De mi inspección de los terrenos, puedo deducir que el Sauce Boxeador ha sufrido un daño considerable.- Probablemente él les haya hecho más daño a ellos, que les sirva de lección.

-Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros...- ¿Estoy poniendo cara de "a quién le importa Weasley"?

-¡Silencio! Desafortunadamente no estáis en mi casa y el poder de expulsaros no me corresponde. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.- Rezo para que McGonagall les expulse. Si Potter estuviese en mi casa, le hubiera expulsado antes de que pusiera un pie en la puerta principal.

**¡Ay¡McGonagall está furiosa!**

Es incluso más molesta cuando está enfadada porque no para de cortarme, pero ¡No me importa¡Van a ser expulsados! Es absolutamente cierto. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá excusarlos de volar y encantar un coche dejando que los Muggles les vean. Potter y Weasley están explicando cómo no pudieron atravesar la barrera y después cogieron el coche. El hecho de que un fortuito coche que vuela estuviera aparcado en la estación de King's Cross se me escapa, pero si los expulsan, no me importa. Espera un momento, alguien está llamando a la puesta.

**¡Es Dumbledore!**

¡Sí¡Todas mis Navidades han venido a la vez¡Y él no está sonriendo ni haciendo bromas pero sí que está enfatizando cada palabra!

-POR FAVOR, explicad POR QUÉ habéis HECHO esto.

Potter vino con la misma historia que le había contado a McGonagall y Dumbledore sólo se sentó y le miró. Si hubiera sido yo, ya le habría gritado.

-Subiremos a recoger nuestras cosas.- Sí, mejor, Weasley; se podría usar tu cama como basurero.

-¿De qué está hablando, Weasley?- McGonagall no lo comprende, es estúpida. Nunca entenderé cómo llegó a ser profesora..

-Bueno, estamos expulsados¿no?- ¡SÍ¡SÍ¡SÍ!

-HOY no, Sr. Weasley.- ¡QUÉ¡POR TODAS LAS COSAS ESTÚPIDAS DEL MUNDO¿POR QUÉ YO¡LES MATARÉ¡ARRRGGGHHH! Él está muy disgustado, estúpido Dumbledore con sus estúpidas gafas de media luna, estúpidos ojos centelleantes y estúpida sonrisa. ¡Para de enfatizar tus estúpidas palabras tú, hombre estúpido!

-!Señor! Estos... niños... han roto cierto numero de reglas, sin mencionar el uso de la magia en menores de edad, daños a un árbol de gran valor, sin duda actos de esta naturaleza...- ¡Posiblemente podrías echarles!

-Corresponderá a la profesora MCGONAGALL decidir el castigo a ESTOS muchachos, Severus. Pertenecen a su casa y están POR TANTO bajo su responsabilidad. TENGO que irme Minerva; tengo que DAR algunas noticias en el banquete. VAMOS, Severus, hay una TARTA de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y tengo ganas de probarla. - ¿Qué¿Y necesitas mi ayuda para encontrar tu boca entre todo ese pelo¡Estoy al borde de una depresión y en todo en lo que eres capaz de pensar es en una condenada tarta de crema!

**Odio el colegio**

Potter y Weasley están sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, sonriendo y riéndose con sus "amigos". El correo está llegando¿Qué hacen esos cincuenta millones de pájaros volando hacia la mesa de profesores¡A cubierto!

Nunca adivinaréis para quién son todas esas lechuzas... ¡para Canario-boy! Aparentemente todas sus 'fans' tienen que mantener contacto con él. Bien, nunca he tenido un fan y lo llevo bien. Estoy seguro de que el resto del mundo podría manejarlo.

Espera, Weasley ha recibido un sobre rojo que se parece sospechosamente a un Howler. ¡Lo es¡Ronald está siendo gritado por su madre¡Podría abrazar a alguien! Bueno, puede que eso haya ido un poco lejos. No es tan excitante. Y no sé a qué otros profesores podría abrazar.

**Odio dar clases**

Condenados niños. Acabo de tener a los de primer año catapultando ojos de rana por toda mi agradable mazmorra. Filch tendrá que limpiarla y no creo que le haga mucha gracia. Por lo menos tuve que quitar 70 puntos en total y dar tres detenciones. Visto que tengo tiempo libre, me dirijo a la sala de profesores. ¿Por qué está Canario- Boy haciendo malabarismos fuera de las puertas principales con montones de vendas¡Ja! Le está contando a Sprout cómo cuidar al Sauce Boxeador. Va a recibir un palazo sobre su cabeza si no se anda con cuidado. Yo ya he tenido el placer de recibir la cólera de Sprout antes, y tengo una cicatriz para probarlo. Necesito algo de café.

**En la sala de Profesores**

Parece que McGonagall tampoco tiene clase ahora. Qué alegría. Lockhart acaba de entrar dando brincos también. Hoy viste de verde; parece una lima gigante.

-Hola, Severus, Minerva.- Desaparece de mi vista. Ve a hacerte la manicura o algo así.

-Hola Gilderoy.- ¿Qué diría Dumbledore ? McGonagall fraternizando con otro hombre. Bueno, mitad hombre mitad fashion victim. (nt: adicto a la moda)

-Veo que has estado "aconsejando" sobre cómo cuidar al Sauce Boxeador.- Tenía que decir algo, él está ahí de pie mirándome con los ojos desorbitados haciéndome sentir incómodo.

-Sí, cuidé uno durante un par de años cuando era un niño.- Apuesto a que ese árbol no fue atropellado por dos lunáticos en un coche mágico.

-Estoy seguro de que la Profesora Sprout sabe lo que está haciendo. Ella enseña Herbología.- Eso le ha traumatizado. ¿Por qué me está mirando airadamente McGonagall?

-Sí, sólo le estaba ofreciendo algunos consejos.- ¿Consejos? Más bien órdenes.

-Puede que debieras empezar a responder a todas tus fans, Gilderoy- Cállate, McGonagall, nadie te ha pedido que te metieras.

-Sí, Minerva, supongo que realmente debería. Mis fans me necesitan; soy el cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora.- Oh ¡Qué bien! La excitación de ganar un premio a la sonrisa. No puedo entender a la gente que sonríe casi todo el tiempo. Cuesta menos esfuerzo parecer preocupado.

-Eso es lo que toda escuela necesita, un profesor capaz de sonreírle a la vida. Lo de enseñar cosas sobre los hombres lobo y otras materias no debería tener importancia. Aprendamos todos a sonreír y ganemos premios para poder tener fans que nos adoren y gastar nuestro tiempo respondiendo a sus cartas.- Creo que me ha oído. Su sonrisa ha disminuido visiblemente en cualquier caso. Por la cara que me pone, McGonagall va a tirarme la máquina de café encima a menos que me disculpe. Bueno, tengo mi propia taza de café especial; no necesitaré vuestra inútil cafetera nunca más.

-Tengo que regresar y... er... planificar mi siguiente clase.- y con esto, Lockhart consiguió salir por la puerta, justo antes de que un objeto grande pasara volando al lado de mi oreja y golpeara la pared de detrás de mí.

-¿Pararás alguna vez de ser tan malintencionado y viperino, Severus!- McGonagall acaba de tirarme una silla ¿y me dice a mí que deje de ser desagradable con otra gente?

-¿Por qué? Es un estúpido gusano que me molesta constantemente.

-¡Para de intimidarle!

-¿Intimidarle? Mataré al pequeño...

-¡Pon un dedo encima y serás expulsado de este colegio a patadas tan brutales que no serás capaz de sentarte durante una semana!

-¡Dile que me deje en paz, entonces!

-¡No! Si te molesta tanto entonces enciérrate en tu mazmorra y haznos un favor!- Y McGonagall salió corriendo tras Lockhart. ¿Tal vez estuve un poco áspero? Nah, qué idea más estúpida.


	3. Con mucho, el día más divertido

Se ve que hoy estoy generosa. Os pongo también este capítulo.

Capítulo tres: Las quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**Puede que termine siendo el Profesor de DCAO**

Nunca adivinaréis lo que ha hecho en sus clases de hoy: un cuestionario sobre él mismo. Malfoy ha estado hablando sobre eso en la sala común. Aparentemente había algunas preguntas estúpidas como:

'¿_Cuál ha sido el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart en tu opinión?' _

Bien, tengo la respuesta perfecta:

_No haber sido asesinado por el Profesor Snape, todavía. _

En la clase de Potter ha decidido soltar Duendecillos de Cornualles, desafortunadamente ninguno de esos bichos se ha dirigido a dañar a Potter en concreto. Los duendecillos de Cornualles son tipos perversos cuando se dejan sueltos. No se llevan bien con los espacios de confinamiento.

**Weasley ha roto su varita**

En cualquier caso estaba realmente hecha una porquería. No sé por qué Potter no le compra una nueva; tiene bolsas de dinero heredadas de sus padres. Creo que las robaron de Gringott's con la ayuda personal de Dumbledore, pero nunca será probado.

En Encantamientos la varita de Weasley golpeó a Flitwick justo entre los ojos y ahora hay un enorme cardenal verde ahí. De hecho es algo repugnante; cuando hablas con él no puedes evitar verlo. Especialmente cuando agita la cabeza, tiene cierto tambaleo. Realmente debería hacer algo al respecto. Podría preparar una poción para deshacerse de él. Tengo un libro por algún sitio acerca de cómo deshacerse de los moretones, no para mí mismo, por supuesto, sólo para caso de emergencias.

Potter tiene un nuevo seguidor, Colin Creevey de Gryffindor. Siempre rondando por ahí con esa maldita cámara. Uno de estos días voy a meterle "accidentalmente" en un caldero con babas hirviendo. ¡Ha tenido la osadía de pedirme una foto! Para "demostrarle a su madre y a su padre a qué se parece su profesor de Pociones". Calmadamente sugerí que si ellos querían ver algo interesante, debían visitar el zoo en vez de ver fotos mías guiñando los ojos.

**Me encanta ser malvado**

Acabo de enviar a Flint (capitán del patético subterfugio llamado equipo de Quidditch) con una carta diciendo que les doy permiso especial para entrenar a su nuevo buscador, que es Draco Malfoy. Su padre ha donado gentilmente a todos escobas Nimbus 2001 sólo para demostrar que tiene un montón de dinero. Algunos pensarán que Lucius simplemente está siendo amable y demostrando su apoyo a la escuela, pero yo, sin embargo, sé que está a) comprando al equipo para que su hijo forme parte de él y b) alardeando del mucho dinero que tiene. Estoy seguro de que vendería su propia abuelita por cinco galeones si alguien se lo ofreciera.

**La cosa más graciosa que he oído nunca. **

Weasley ha terminado maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Aparentemente hay babosas saliendo de su boca cada vez que intenta hablar o moverse, o respirar. Malfoy ha estado dando los asquerosos detalles a sus guardaespaldas. Hubiera sido incluso más gracioso, sin embargo, si Malfoy hubiera sido maldecido y así se hubiera asegurado la expulsión de Weasley. Habrá que enseñar a Malfoy una lección sobre cómo deshacerse del lado derecho de Potter y a la vez divertirme un rato.

**Éste es el día más divertido de mi vida**

Potter acaba de recibir su detención por volar ese coche... y tiene que RESPONDER AL CORREO DE LAS FANS con he-ganado-el-concurso-a-la-sonrisa-más-encantadora-cinco-veces-e-incluso-proponiéndome-no-hablar-acerca-de-ello-sigo-intentando-mencionarlo-en-cualquier-otra-frase. Weasley está puliendo copas en la Sala de Trofeos con codo grasiento (n.t: Filch). No es un castigo demasiado duro en mi opinión, pero por lo menos Filch está vigilando la operación. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta alguna vez de lo repugnante que es Filch como compañía¿Nunca ha oído hablar del agua? Creo que es por eso por lo que se llama Filch, suena extremadamente parecido a Suciedad (nt: suciedad es "filth" en inglés). Y apesta a alcohol la mayoría del tiempo.

**Odio a los de tercer año**

Simplemente han decidido estampar cerebros de rana por todo mi magnífico techo y Filch no para de alborotar, quejándose por tener que limpiar todo después sin recibir ningún agradecimiento ni ningún tipo de paga extra. Siento ganas de tirarle sobre la cabeza un caldero y decirle que ninguno de nosotros recibe muestras de gratitud y que ganamos más porque hacemos algo útil. Eso sin mencionar el alojamiento gratuito, la comida gratuita, el café gratuito y las "vacaciones" que tenemos. No creo que eso le hubiera animado, sin embargo. No he tenido corazón para decirle que podría haber aireado mi varita y todos los cerebros de rana habrían desaparecido. Desperdició mucho tiempo limpiándolo. Creo que las mazmorras necesitan una mano de pintura negra, o puede que gris. Tendré que conseguir a algunos pintores de Hogsmeade para que le echen un vistazo.

**Juro que si Nick Casi Decapitado no para de lamentarse...**

Todo lo que hace es quejarse por no haber sido admitido en el club de Cazadores sin Cabeza. Cierto que esa es la idea: los fantasmas tienes que estar DECAPITADOS. ¡Si no para de lamentarse va a terminar sin cabeza y sin brazo!

**Halloween está viniendo **

No sé porqué las brujas se preocupan por celebrar Halloween; saben que las brujas y magos son de verdad así que ¿Por qué celebrar una fiesta por ello¿Han visto los Halloweens muggles? Hay pequeños y atroces mocosos disfrazados de brujas, momias, monstruos de Frankenstein, vampiros y magos. Después van por ahí llamando a las puertas diciendo "¿Truco o trato?" Te alargan un condenado calcetín cuando respondes "truco" y esperan ahí de pie para que hagas algo. Se entiende que tienes que darles caramelos o dinero¿pero por qué? Ellos no lo necesitan, probablemente los disfraces cuesten más que lo que recolecten y los dientes picados nunca serán atractivos. Realmente les estoy haciendo un favor.

**Los pintores han venido**

Una bruja vestida con un vestido muy extraño, un mago muy, muy afeminado y un troll. La bruja echó un vistazo a las mazmorras y sugirió negro o gris. El mago miró las mazmorras, me miró a mí, miró mi ropa, miró a la bruja y después también sugirió negro o gris. El troll se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar algunos botes de pintura. Terminé eligiendo el negro. El gris era un poco demasiado atrevido para mí y los estudiantes pensarían que me estoy volviendo blando.

**McGonagall se está volviendo repulsiva**

Fui a la sala de profesores mientras los pintores estaban, bueno, pintando y McGonagall hizo a Lockhart un comentario malicioso.

-Me encanta el verde alga que llevas, Gilderoy. Creo que es magnífico cuando los hombres disfrutan de un aire de color y vida sobre ellos.

Primero¿A qué se refiere con "un aire de color y vida"? El comentario obviamente iba dirigido a mí. Ya no es suficiente con tener un gusto pésimo en ropa, aparentemente ahora soy daltónico también.

Segundo¡VERDE ALGA¿Quién vestiría de verde alga¿Quién lleva el verde alga¿Las algas? Pensaba que las algas eran marrones, no verdes. A lo mejor debería dejarle claro este hecho tan interesante.

-Hola, Severus. Dumbledore te ha emparejado con el Profesor Flitwick hoy.- Genial, cincuenta minutos mirando el cardenal tambaleándose arriba y abajo. ¿Qué está mirando McGonagall tan contenta? Oh, ella está emparejada con Lockhart y su túnica verde alga. Afortunadamente Flitwick no ha podido venir a la sala de profesores y no tendremos que mantener ninguna conversación. O podría saltar por la ventana y llegar hasta mi cuarto a través del césped


	4. ¡Halloween!

Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Ahora ¡A leer!

Capítulo 4: Las quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**Halloween**

La fiesta que más me gusta de todo el año. Es la época en la que no me miran de manera extraña y puedo parecer tan malvado como quiera sin que ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore alcen las cejas hacia mí. Ahora mismo estoy sentado a la mesa de profesores, esperando a que Dumbledore nos de una pequeña charla y dé la bienvenida a los Wonky Strepsels o como quiera que se llamen.

-¡Bienvenidos todos!- Allá vamos. Apuesto a que dice por lo menos una cosa que piensa que es hilarantemente divertida, unas palabras de aviso y una frase sabia. Llevo escuchando sus discursos desde que tenía doce años. Lo juro, sería capaz de recitar parte de ellos.

-Antes de que empecemos nuestro MARAVILLOSO banquete me gustaría DAR la bienvenida a las Weird Sisters (nt: en español Las Parcas), quienes nos OFRECERÁN lo que os ASEGURO que será un entretenimiento INTERESANTE.- Eso es lo que el piensa que es hilarantemente divertido y algunos alumnos le sonríen porque piensan que chochea y realmente se preguntan por qué no le hemos encerrado todavía en una celda de lunáticos.

-Por favor no os aventuréis LEJOS de la escuela esta noche, Halloween no es SÓLO para las criaturas con buenos modales. –aquí está la palabra de advertencia. No sé a quién se refiere con eso de "con buenos modales". Obviamente nunca se ha encontrado conmigo después de las nueve de la noche.

-No quiero RETENER vuestra atención por más tiempo, un hombre con el estómago VACIO DIFICILMENTE es un hombre del TODO.- Y aquí están las palabras sabias que nadie entiende pero que hacen que todo el mundo se quede sentado y asienta con la cabeza.

¿Qué son esas raquetas espantosas? Oh, son las Weirdo Sisters "afinando" sus instrumentos. Tengo hambre, espero que Dumbledore termine su discurso de una vez.

-¡A comer todo el mundo!- Al fin, estaba seguro de que me iba a desintegrar. Al menos Dumbledore ha tenido la sensatez de no traer murciélagos este año. El olor de un murciélago recién tostado puede llegar a serme delicioso pero a los otros puede que les enferme un poco.

Filch está escondido cerca de la entrada, probablemente para atrapar algún mocoso que intente ir hacia los terrenos. He empezado a notar que Filch se esconde muchas veces. El año pasado estaba muy ocupado intentando escapar de Quirrel pero ahora tengo más tiempo para observar y criticar cómo se comportan los otros profesores.

Nunca adivinaréis qué es lo que lleva Lockhart. McGonagall se ha inclinado y he pillado un destello de su túnica. No se ha decidido por el negro, lo cual es tradicional en Halloween debo añadir, en lugar de eso se ha decantado por una vil sombra de morado que recuerda a un par de cortinas de la vieja casa de un vejestorio. No pega nada con su pelo. Espera¿He escrito lo que creo que acabo de escribir?... ¿Lo he hecho? Lo he hecho. Me estoy quejando de que la túnica de Lockhart no va bien con el color de su pelo. Los elfos domésticos han debido deslizar algo dentro de mi sopa otra vez.

**Tengo que irme del Gran Comedor**

Lockhart me está volviendo loco. Dumbledore se fue a bailar valses con McGonagall, Flitwick está intentando hacer una especie de león danzante con Sprout y Popsicle. Estaba sentado con Trelawney en un lado; quien ha declarado (muy alto) que todas las "emociones fuertes" estaban nublando su "ojo interior"; y Lockhart a unos pocos asientos más allá con su cortina morada. Seguía sonriendo abiertamente a su alrededor como un niño en una tienda de caramelos y cuando me ha visto mirando "con ideas negras" (como dijo educadamente) decidió venir a charlar conmigo. Le dije que me estaba yendo para tomar el aire. Nunca creeríais su respuesta.

-¿Tienes que irte para bailar alrededor de un caldero y adentrarte en el espíritu de Halloween?- Ya le daré yo "baile alrededor de un caldero". Y si veo una túnica más de color amarillo canario, verde alga o naranja zumbante agarraré lo primero que pille más a mano y le abofetearé con ello. ¿He mencionado antes su túnica "naranja zumbón"? Parece una ballena enferma: grande, naranja y flotante. (nt: o lo he traducido mal o no acabo de entender a Snape).

Actualmente estoy espiando a un grupo de estudiantes de tercero que obviamente han pasado de Filch. Éste simplemente me sonrió y esa gata suya siguió al acecho, molestándome para que vigilara a los alumnos. Pillé la conversación en un momento interesante.

-Creo que es medio murciélago. Siempre deambulando por los pasillos de noche, en la oscuridad y parece pasar desde un extremo a otro del castillo en pocos segundos.

-¿Y si se transforma en murciélago, vuela por los pasillos y se vuelve a transformar en humano en cuanto oye a alguien acercarse?

-Bueno, es posible

-Sip, es posible que pueda. O a lo mejor no duerme y puede ver en la oscuridad.

-Puede que se cayera en su caldero una vez y consiguiera una visión poderosa.

Vaya, parece que ya están al corriente ¿no?

-Eso no explica cómo puede trasladarse de un extremo a otro del castillo en pocos minutos.

-Apuesto a que después de que todo el mundo se va a la cama toma una poción que puede hacer más versiones de uno mismo y todos ellos patrullan el castillo y desaparecen por la mañana.

¿No es genial? Creo que no es una mala idea…

-Puede que conozca algunos pasadizos- Alguien con algo de sentido al fin. Creo que debo hacer mi aparición.

-O puede que sea capaz de materializarme a cualquier lado del castillo cuando me concentro o a lo mejor puedo ver a través de las paredes con mi super poderosa visión y sólo me convierto en murciélago los fines de semana.

Un cuadro de puro horror me está mirando desde tres direcciones y disfruto cada segundo de él. ¿Quién hablará primero? Pongo todo mi dinero a favor del que hablaba de la super visión.

-Señor… Nosotros sólo... – He ganado la apuesta; creo que necesita inventarse una excusa. Le daré cinco segundos.

-Er… Necesitábamos…- Cuatro segundos.

-George tenía que…-Tres segundos. George es su otro amigo.

-Me sentía... enfermo y necesitaba salir para tomar aire fresco.- Una porquería de excusa. Dos segundos.

-Y decidimos ir con él para asegurarnos de que no se... desmayara o algo.- cada vez va peor. Un segundo.

-Pero ahora estoy bien.- Cero.

-Debo ir a preguntar al señor Filch para confirmar su historia- El pánico una vez más corta el aire. Empiezo a caminar hacia el castillo, ondeando la capa visiblemente.- Sin embargo me parece que no podrá ser confirmada porque no es cierta.- Me vuelvo lentamente, ligeramente despreciativo, postura de superioridad.

-Regresen al colegio. ¡AHORA!- Adoro la manera en que corren a cada orden que doy. Voy a ir a recrearme, Filch ha atrapado algunos mocosos y no voy a perderme esta oportunidad.

**Oh no**

-¿Te sientes mejor, Severus?- Oh no, Lockhart está con Filch. –Yo empiezo a sentir un poco de dolor de cabeza.- Debe de haber visto un reflejo de sí mismo en un cáliz o algo.

-Sí, gracias.- Se acabó la oportunidad de recrearme con Filch, lo dejaré para otro día.

-He estado pensando sobre por qué tu humor siempre está negro y he llegado a la conclusión de que es porque siempre te rodeas de negro. Las túnicas que te pones, el color de las mazmorras. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

¿Qué soy yo¿Un maldito objeto de estudio tuyo?

"¿Porqué Severus Snape es un viejo amargado?

Hay una frase que explica esto.

"La gente estúpida insiste en hablarme cuando no quiero que lo hagan y pomposos de colores brillantes siguen diciéndome cómo vestir!"

¡No lo soporto!

La siguiente cosa que supe es que una estatua muy fea de la Gran Bruja de Doncaster estaba volando por los aires, dirigiéndose directamente a la rubia y grande cabeza de Lockhart. La Señora Norris salió disparada desde la puerta hasta el Gran Comedor. Filch tuvo la sensatez de apartarse de su camino cuando Lockhart había empezado a hablar y así sólo recibió unos pocos cascos golpeando el suelo cerca de sus pies.

Lockhart sin embargo…

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. El terrible fallecimiento de Lockhart

Capítulo 5: Las quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**Aclamemos todos a la Gran Bruja de Doncaster**

Lockhart tiene dolor de cabeza y por tanto no puede honrarnos con su presencia esta mañana brillante y soleada. Poppy la farmacéutica andante se ofreció a intentarlo y darle algo pero él insiste en que es algo suave y que se irá pronto. Todos sabemos que en realidad se está escondiendo.

Después de que la estatua de la Gran Bruja de Doncaster fuera accidentalmente desplazada de su base la noche pasada y que una parte golpeara a Lockhart, hice una bastante rápida pero también una muy a) elegante y b) sigilosa retirada hacia el Gran Comedor. Filch se dirigió a Poppy directamente y le contó lo que había sucedido (omitiendo lo que respectaba a mí, obviamente). McGonagall se giró instantaneamentepara mirarme y supe que tenía cara de culpabilidad. Hice una preciosa y veloz escapada echando la bronca a unos estudiantes de tercero por golpear las velas flotantes. Dumbledore está tapándose las gafas, creo que quiere que nos sentemos todos y yo lo estoy haciendo lo más lejos que puedo de McGonagall.

-¡QUÉ MARAVILLOSO banquete! ESPERO que todos vosotros os sintáis llenos y refrescados, pero AHORA ¡todos a la cama!

¿Sería capaz de hacer algo más molesto? Hablo en serio. Puede llevar una cubretetera sobre su cabeza y así ser una versión masculina de McGonagall.

En cualquier caso, todos ellos empezaron a ponerse en fila y a subir las escaleras cuando Dumbledore miró alrededor del vestíbulo, brillándole los ojos por todo lo que le preocupaba y después dijo "Algo..." McGonagall estaba sentada pendiente de cada palabra y después le siguió cuando salió. Por supuesto yo, siendo yo, tenía que seguirles porque soy muy entrometido.

Resulta que Potter, Granger y Weasley han matado a la gata de Filch y garabateado un mensaje muy desagradable en la pared que dice "LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO". Por supuesto ellos niegan todo, dicen que estaban en la Fiesta de Muerte de ese morboso fantasma de Nick casi decapitado, pero creo que la comida en esas "fiestas" es incomestible. Puede que sea porque los fantasmas son muy vagos y no se pueden molestar en conseguir comida fresca o debe ser que no pueden saborearla y necesitan intensificar el sabor. Apuesto mi cordura a que es por pereza¿no se mueve el mundo por eso?

Todos fuimos a la oficina de Lockhart con Potter, Granger y Weasley. Yo estaba dispuesto a apresarles con grilletes e interrogarles en una de esas deliciosas sillas de Azkaban pero Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza antes de que terminara de decir "Señor Director, creo que..." lo que creo que es excepcionalmente rudo. McGonagall estaba de pie detrás de él con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

Lockhart tiene millones de fotos colgadas en las paredes y todas ellas tienen... espera... ¡Tienen rulos puestos! Uno lleva una redecilla. Potter se declaró inocente; Dumbledore examinó a la Señora Norris y (desafortunadamente) no está muerta si no paralizada. Filch estaba llorando con furia lo que no era una visión muy agradable. Cuando Dumbledore dijo "No está muerta, Filch" él fue el único que mostró algún signo de alivio. Incluso vi a Weasley poniendo los ojos en blanco. Insolente desgraciado. Yo estaba justo detrás de una de las velas que crean un pequeño circulo en la habitación, hacía un calor insoportable y estaba todo el rato pendiente de no prenderme fuego a mí mismo pero sabía que desde ahí parecía magníficamente macabro: ojos negros centelleantes, pelo cayendo por un lado, túnica impecablemente negra puesta y mueca fijada con firmeza en su sitio. Volví a la realidad para oír algo sobre la incomestible comida y ellos inventaron alguna excusa sobre que no estaban hambrientos. Los niños siempre están hambrientos, son como papeleras.

Hice unas pocas suaves sugerencias más como prohibirles jugar al Quidditch, darles un suero de la verdad, destriparles, pero nadie parecía que estuviera impresionado. Ahora mismo estoy sentado en la sala de profesores, creo que Dumbledore finalmente ha desistido de la cosa del "vinculo de profesores"... principalmente porque era una absoluta basura. O me ha tachado de la lista porque continúo asustando a la gente a la que hablo. Espera un segundo, McGonagall acaba de llegar.

**Esa vieja bolsa entrometida...**

Aparentemente McGonagall "sabe que fui yo" y va a "probar que fui yo" aunque sea "la última cosa que haga". Realmente no me importa lo que haga con el resto de su vida. Me ha alegrado mucho que no haya un CCTV en el Vestíbulo (nt: no sé lo que es CCTV. Si alguien lo sabe, agradeceré que me lo explique), espero que esa especie de ruinas que son la ilusión de Dumbledore estén todas informadas También me he encontrado con que Dumbledore no ha desistido de la cosa del vínculo de profesores. McGonagall me dijo:

-Realmente tendrás que esforzarte mucho más, Severus. Habrás notado que cada uno de nosotros tiene una pareja excepto tú. Luego de nuevo, es como otra mañana más.

Ooohh, cuando domine el mundo voy a mandar todos y cada uno de los sombreros de cuadros escoceses al Calamar Gigante y después enviaré a McGonagall a buscarlos.

-Gilderoy era tu pareja esta mañana, pero debido a su "accidente", te emparejarás con él mañana. ¿Alguna QUEJA?

Y después esbozó una de esas sonrisas enfermizas que dicen "si lo haces te mato". Así que simplemente me senté ahí y la miré hasta que salió a hablar con Flitwitch. Genial, así que tengo que ir a hablar con Lockhart mañana ¿no? Espero que esté tan preparado como lo estoy yo.

La primera clase es con los de tercero, preferiría ir y descongelar los podridos ojos del Calamar. Adoro ser Profesor de Pociones, puedes contarles cómo diseccionar, cocer, machacar, cortar y hacer tiras cualquier cosa y ellos no pueden quejarse. Corrección: pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran pero puedo hacerme el desentendido y después darles una detención conmigo.


	6. Sigue removiendo, Severus

Capítulo seis: Las quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**El día del ajuste de cuentas**

Son las cinco en punto de la mañana y estoy sentado en la sala de profesores, preparándome para la llegada de Lockhart, café negro fuerte, un libro de misterio y asesinatos y practicando muecas en el espejo que está sobre el lavabo. Ahora mismo estoy dudando entre olvidarme del comentario acerca de "bailar alrededor del caldero" y simplemente dejar mi venganza en tirarle la estatua encima o asustar a ese estúpido, hacer observaciones sarcásticas a la mínima oportunidad, destrozando completamente su "reputación" y teñir su túnica verde alga de un color más parecido al de las escamas de dragón. Es una decisión muy difícil.

**Demasiada cafeína**

Nunca más me sentaré en la sala de profesores durante dos horas para esperar a otros profesores llegar. No me había dado cuenta de que había bebido demasiado café hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No puedo permanecer sentado y Dumbledore me mira de manera divertida mientras charla con McGonagall. Todo el mundo parece estar aquí menos Lockhart. Espera un momento, creo que está a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¡Ahhh, Gilderoy!- ese es Dumbledore, como si no hubierais oído el extravagante y muy molesto "ahhhheo"- Hoy te toca con Severus.- Desearía haber tenido una cámara en ese momento; su piel se puso blanca, luego verde, luego rosa y terminó de un color parecido al porridge con leche.

-Lockhart ¿cómo está tu cabeza?- puede que sea mejor enfrentarse al problema directamente.

-Oh, muy bien. Gracias, Severus. Tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado de ayer que requiere mi atención.

-Un dolor de cabeza no es capaz de hacerte desistir de escribir cartas a tus fans, supongo.- Afortunadamente McGonagall seguía hablando con Dumbledore y por eso no oyó ese comentario.

Lockhart parece un poco incómodo.

-La estatua ha tenido que ser trasladada para repararla. Tu cabeza la ha estropeado un poco.- Mejor apalearle con comentarios sarcásticos mientras pueda.

-¿Tú sabes como llegó a... caer... de su pedestal?- Oh, no te hagas el fresco conmigo, pequeño sapo.

-_Puede_ que me hubiera sobreexcitado mientras danzaba alrededor de mi caldero y _puede_ que haya bailado directamente dentro de él.- Eso le hizo callar; creo que está intentando descubrir si estoy diciéndolo en serio o no.

-Voy a por una taza de café, discúlpame.- Y con eso, Lockhart escapó. No me preocupa, le encontraré en el siguiente descanso. Después de todo estamos emparejados el día entero. De hecho, la tercera hora la tengo libre, así que puede que vaya a visitarle mientras está dando clase.

**¿A dónde ha ido mi mejor amigo?**

No logro encontrar a Lockhart por ningún sitio; no creo que me esté rehuyendo¿no? He mirado en la sala de los profesores, las mazmorras, su habitación, he recorrido todos los pasillos y he bordeado el lago antes de que el calamar me salpicara. Incluso me he introducido en la Lechucería y he vuelto a salir antes de que todas me bombardearan o lo que quiera que hagan las lechuzas.

**¡Lo encontré!**

Ha acampado en el despacho de McGonagall para hablar de todo desde él mismo hasta el tiempo. McGonagall me ha arrinconado como si me hubiera estado deslizando, eso hace que suene como si fuera un vampiro, er... bueno, me estaba deslizando sigilosamente así que tendré que estar de acuerdo con eso. Da igual. En cualquier caso, yo estaba deslizándome por ahí por el pasillo del cuarto piso cuando McGonagall me susurró en voz muy baja y peligrosa que PARARA de meterme con Lockhart o ella terminaría cargando cada copia del "Corazón de Bruja" a donde el sol no brilla. Desapareció antes de que pudiera decir "Me gustaría ver eso". O algo igual de maligno. Creo que finalmente ella se ha aburrido de su Sonrisa Más Encantadora.

**Tercera clase, tengo trabajo que hacer**

Este es el plan:

1) Detenerme en la puerta haciendo muecas de desprecio y mirando de soslayo a Lockhart.

2) Conseguir una taza de café.

3) Lanzar más miradas de soslayo mientras estoy seguro de que Lockhart me mira.

4) Ir y comprar todas las copias del Corazón de Bruja que pueda.

5) Invitar a McGonagall a la sala de profesores para charlar.

6) Sentarme en la sala de profesores para esperar con calma a Lockhart.

No creo que funcione, McGonagall no me ve como alguien con el que se pueda charlar. Me dará algo que hacer para la siguiente lección y en la comida. Lockhart tiene a los de primero ahora y son demasiado torpes para notar si paseo por ahí, agarro a Lockhart y me pongo a bailar un vals dando vueltas por toda la habitación con él. Ciertamente no me verán en la puerta; Lockhart, sin embargo, sí que lo hará.

**Primer paso completado**

Bien, he estado acechando la puerta de Lockhart un rato pero estaba demasiado ocupado describiendo cómo hizo para atrapar a un jabalí quebrantahuesos en las profundidades de la Jungla Amazónica y ni siquiera me vio. Una de las de primer año, sin embargo, lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le dio un codazo a su compañera de al lado pero desaparecí de la vista antes de que las dos pudieran verme. Ya me he aburrido de intentar captar la atención de Lockhart así que ahora intento encontrar café. Creo que McGonagall se ha escondido en alguna parte. Esto ya lo había hecho antes, realmente necesita encontrar algo nuevo que ponerse. ¿Dónde está su tan-preciosa cubretetera?

**Paso dos completado**

He encontrado el café. Ahora necesito ir y echar más miradas de soslayo a través de la puerta de Lockhart. Espera un momento... Acabo de tener un pensamiento desagradable. ¿A quién os recuerdo¿Acechando a un profesor en particular y aprovechando cualquier excusa para verle? Dios, me estoy volviendo como Quirrel.

**No puedo acechar a nadie en este estado**

No quiero ser como Quirrel

**De pie al otro lado de la puerta de Lockhart**

Me estoy poniendo serio. No quiero volverme como Quirrel; Tengo demasiadas neuronas para eso. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar que Lockhart me vea y después puedo ir y hacer algo productivo como ordenar copias de Corazón de Bruja.

**Ha chillado como una niña**

O como un duendecillo o como un elfo doméstico cuando le das una patada. Me vio y sonreí de manera realmente malvada (he añadido la sonrisa malvada a mi lista de muecas comprometedoras, aireos de pelo, miradas desconcertantes y todo eso. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ello, pero las reservo exclusivamente para la gente a la que odio de verdad), y ha chillado y se ha quedado sin saber que decir durante un rato hasta que la clase entera se ha empezado a reír abiertamente de él. Se ha movido rápidamente lo más lejos que ha podido de la puerta y ha estado esperando mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro muy nervioso. Típico.

**Es un tío realmente feo**

Tengo una pila de Corazón de Bruja frente a mí y todo lo que puedo ver son sonrisas de Lockhart en una variedad de túnicas de diferentes colores brillantes. "Gilderoy Lockhart en cómo combatir a los sucios bichos" "Gilderoy gana el premio anual de Ama de Casa Favorito". Y así más y más premios sin importancia de gente sin vida social. No es que yo pueda hablar, la última vez que salí para tomar unas copas con un "amigo" fue en 1987 y fue sólo porque él quería envenenarme con el Whisky de fuego. Puedo oler el veneno desde una milla de distancia: cambié de manera muy clara los vasos y me senté a esperar a la patética excusa que vino después. Creo que terminó tirando el vaso al suelo o algo así. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él. Realmente no me importa. Ya suena la campana, me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardará Lockhart en venir aquí. La sala de profesores está muy lejos de su cuarto; tendré tiempo suficiente para encontrar a McGonagall.

**Te dije que sospechaba algo**

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... todo lo que tenía que hacer era traer a McGonagall aquí y antes de que de que hubiera terminado de pronunciar mi primera palabra preguntó que qué era lo que realmente quería, porque fuera lo que fuese la respuesta iba a ser "no". Le dije que Lockhart la estaba buscando en la sala de profesores para hablar sobre los diferentes premios que le había concedido la revista Corazón de Bruja. Rápidamente ella agarró un cuadro de la pared y me lo tiró. Y luego dio una patada a una armadura cuando pasaba por su lado, quien sólo puedo decir un "ouch" dolorido. ¡Van a saltar chispas y tengo que estar ahí para verlo! Sigue removiendo esa marmita, Severus.


	7. El club de duelo

Capítulo Siete: Las quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras

**Partido de Quidditch**

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Debilidad vs. Fuerza. Fealdad vs. Belleza. Tenemos que triunfar. Ya veremos quién es mejor, Harry Potter con su gran cabeza o Malfoy con riqueza, fama y dos guardaespaldas. Sé por quién apostaré. Te daré dos intentos. Malfoy.

**No sufro del todo, creedme**

¡Ojalá viniera un huracán enorme e iracundo para evitar que ese chico siga ganándome! Ha estado flotando y dando vueltas, mientras llovía reciamente, una Bludger le ha roto el brazo y aún así ha sido capaz de coger la snitch. Si quieres saber de quién estoy hablando, es de Potter. Malfoy es demasiado patético como para ser capaz de coger un hipopótamo contoneándose delante de él.

Hay una cosa buena en toda esta historia, creo... Lockhart decidió curar él mismo a Potter y... espera, vas a partirte de risa... ¡Hizo desaparecer todos los huesos del brazo de Potter! Tiene que beber Crece-Huesos también, lo que todo el mundo sabe que es algo muy desagradable. Eso es algo más que puedo mencionar a Lockhart, su increíble habilidad con la varita. Realmente se lo tengo que agradecer, ha conseguido en más o menos tres meses lo que yo he intentado de manera infructuosa en dos años: Causar a Potter una lesión. ¡Qué pena que no sea permanente!

**Colin Creevey ha sido... bueno, no estoy seguro del todo**

Le han encontrado la pasada noche. No está muerto, simplemente no habla ni se mueve, ni come ni hace nada que haga la gente viva. Primero la Señora Norris, ahora él. Malfoy está haciendo apuestas sobre quién será el próximo y me he lucido fallando en sorprenderle recogiendo las apuestas sin mi permiso, por supuesto, pero no le voy a castigar por eso. McGonagall nos lo dijo en la sala de profesores esta mañana y deberíais haber visto la cara de Lockhart. Parecía más pagado de sí mismo de lo que usualmente estoy yo.

-Estoy seguro de que no es nada. Sólo es una chiquillada.- Posé la mirada sobre él fríamente.

-¿Como disolver los huesos de Potter?- Eso deshizo la sonrisa de su cara.

-Eso fue un accidente causado por las condiciones del tiempo. He estado pensando en ello, Severus, y estoy seguro de que Harry lo entenderá.- Hubiera resoplado pero quedaba demasiado poco gracioso así que simplemente levanté la ceja.

-Iré a decirle que todo fue un accidente¿Puedo? Después de que haya tenido que beber media botella de Crece-Huesos y re-crecer treinta y tres de ellos.- McGonagall tosió para llamar nuestra atención ¡y luego asintió visiblemente hacia mí! Creo que eso fue una pequeña tentativa de agradecimiento porque soy el único que puede discutir con Lockhart sin que parezca que no tengo razón y sin que suene igual que una niña de colegio enloquecida.

McGonagall ha cogido la lista de los que se van a quedar en la vacaciones de Navidad y se van a quedar los zoquetes de siempre pero, de todos ellos, Malfoy es el que me parece más extraño. Las Navidades son las vacaciones en las que se supone que puedo DESHACERME de todos los pequeños mocosos. ¡No quiero poner un pie fuera de mi habitación una mañana y encontrarme Hogwarts tan lleno como antes de que las vacaciones empezaran¿Es que no tienen casas a las que ir? Sé que yo no puedo hablar pero por lo menos, si me quedo aquí conseguiré una buena cena de Navidad, no media lata de judías frías porque no pueden molestarse en hacer algo mejor.

**¡POR QUÉ CONTINÚAN TORTURÁNDOME!**

¿Por qué no puedo tener una clase de Pociones, sólo una, en donde Potter no ataque a Malfoy, discuta conmigo o con Malfoy y simplemente se dedique a su trabajo y lo haga bien por una vez?

Se las ha arreglado para hacer explotar las solución de hinchar de Goyle, la cual ha salpicado a unos cuantos y ha funcionado, lo cual me asombra. Goyle no es capaz de preparar una taza de té sin quemar algo.

Sé que fuiste tú, Potter, y voy a hacértelo pagar. Todavía estoy resquemado y voy a dirigir toda mi furia cuando le hable.

-Si descubro quién tiró esto, me ocuparé personalmente de que lo expulsen.- Voz baja susurrante, leve mueca de desprecio, mirada peligrosa en los ojos clavada en Potter, giro sobre los talones, imagino todas las cosas horribles que podría hacerle a Potter si no fuera un estudiante. Destripamiento.

**No sé lo que están planeando pero lo descubriré**

Han robado ingredientes de mi despensa personal. Cuerno de Bicornio muy raro y piel de serpiente arbórea, que sólo son usadas en pocas pociones y son también muy peligrosas. Ahora tengo dos opciones. Puedo ir al Director y decirle que algunos estudiantes han estado robando preciados y poderosos ingredientes de mi reserva personal a lo que él me contestaría algo así como:

-Ahhhhh, sí, Severus, PUEDE que los estudiantes necesiten EXPERIMENTAR con POCIONES más poderosas. Sugiero que crees un club de POCIONES. Cada JUEVES por la noche. ¿TÚ qué opinas, Minerva?- y ella respondería con una sonrisa realmente molesta:

-Sí, señor director, creo que es una idea brillante.

O la opción dos que es dejar a Potter hacer sus cosas y esperar a descomponerles a él y sus dos secuaces en millones de piezas.

**Ha fundado un club de duelo**

Probablemente adivinaréis quién, nadie más sería capaz de a) ofrecerse voluntario para fundar un club b) fundar un club proclamando su propia grandeza que desafortunadamente no existe. Y me ha pedido que le ayude a llevarlo, creo que se lo ha pedido a cada uno de los otros profesores antes que a mí, aunque estuve a punto de rehusar con excusas como "No puedo, tengo que lavarme el pelo" hasta un simple y efectivo "No". Le he dicho que sí porque será excusa perfecta para matarle y decir que fue un accidente.

**El primer club de duelo**

Lleva túnicas de color ciruela. Por qué alguien querría vestir de ciruela no lo sé, pero Lockhart estaba así. Y aparentemente se las han hecho a medida y son las únicas que existen. Me pregunto¿El que lleve eso hace de él un animal en peligro de extinción?. Empezó presentándome como su "ayudante" porque sabía "un poquito de defensa". He sido mortífago; He estado en más duelos de las veces que Lockhart se ha cambiado de túnica. De hecho, toma eso, probablemente se cambiaría las túnicas en sueños si pudiera.

Luego dijo (y esto realmente me molestó):

-Ahora, no quiero que los más jóvenes os preocupéis... No os quedaréis sin Profesor de Pociones tras la demostración ¡No temáis!

Bien, lo primero: a ellos les importa un comino lo que me pueda pasar y he pillado al menos a cuatro alumnos haciendo apuestas sobre quién acabará primero con el otro. Segundo, yo puedo enfrentarme a Lockhart con mis propios brazos, manos y pies atados, sin varita y ganar de todos modos. Tercero¿Quién dice en estos tiempos "no temáis"?

Hice un simple hechizo de desarme y Lockhart obviamente nunca ha estado en un duelo porque todo lo que tenía que haber hecho sería haber creado un escudo pero sólo permaneció de pie y terminó volando de espaldas para estamparse contra la pared. La mayoría de los Slytherin estaban aplaudiendo y podría haber hecho una reverencia pero no quiero tener también una cabeza preponderante. Él no me pidió que me batiera con él de nuevo. Después tuvo el descaro de decir que era obvio que iba a hacer eso pero que "era constructivo dejarles ver los efectos". Constructivo mi culo. Simplemente le clavé la mirada y esbocé una mueca y puse cualquier otra cara malvada que pude recordar. Creo que lo notó porque dijo: "¡Ya vale de demostraciones!" Tuvimos que poner en parejas a todo el mundo, así que fui directamente hacia Potter y lo emparejé con Malfoy, Granger con Bullstrode y Weasley con Finnigan. Fue un caos. Un puro, completo, adorable y espléndido caos.

También me enteré de algo muy interesante sobre Potter, puede hablar con las serpientes... en Pársel. No creo que entienda qué es lo que puede hacer, pero yo lo supe en el mismo instante en el que abrió su bocota. ¡Y todo el mundo le odia por eso¡JajaJA jajaja!

**Potter ha estado matando gente**

O eso parece. Yo no me lo creo, sabiendo que es amigo de Granger, pero los Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws están aterrorizados. Justin Finch-Fletchley y el fantasma Nick Casi Decapitado han sido atacados y todos están acusando a Potter. Peeves estaba cantando una canción muy entretenida cuando Potter se marchó:

"Oh, Potter, eres un zote. Matas a los estudiantes y te parece divertido"

Me apuesto lo que sea con cada uno de vosotros que no será expulsado por esto ni detenido. Dumbledore probablemente dirá algo que suene muy sabio pero que sólo sea un montón de basura y McGonagall estará ahí de pie, cerca de la puerta y se limitará a decir de manera terminante: "Vamos, Potter" cuando Dumbledore le felicite por ser igual que su padre o algo igual de insustancial.

**¡Van a irse todos a casa!**

¡Ha habido una estampida para solicitar volver a casa en Navidad! Estoy muy contento, bueno, todo lo contento que se puede estar viviendo en una mazmorra. Los Gemelos Weasley han estado por ahí diciendo a la gente que dejaran pasar al "Heredero de Slytherin" porque parece ser que Potter es un "mago realmente poderoso". Si él es el Heredero de Slytherin me cambio a Ravenclaw.


	8. Navidad y San Valentín

Capítulo ocho: Las quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras

**Día de Navidad**

Genial. Pongo un pie fuera de mi mazmorra y soy atacado por una masa enorme de oropel de colores brillantes. Hay muérdago colocado sobre cada una de las puertas; he decidido ignorarlo completamente porque si lo ignoro, no estará ahí. Dumbledore me ha hecho un regalo realmente bueno, aunque nunca lo admitiré ante él. Es un caldero sólido de oro, auto-limpiable, auto-mezclable con un compartimiento secreto para guardar un pequeño montón de ingredientes raros pero importantes. Si ese caldero tuviera cerebro sería letal. Afortunadamente no lo tiene, en vez de eso tiene mi cerebro que realmente hace la situación peor.

**Está ha sido la experiencia más angustiosa de mi vida**

Me he quedado atrapado entre Lockhart y el quicio de la puerta con un ramo de muérdago colgando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Lockhart miró hacia arriba, exclamó un "¡Oh!" tratando de manera poco convincente de sonar a algo como "¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" y señaló hacia arriba sólo por si no lo había notado, que fue lo que causó su extraño comportamiento. Me di la vuelta y salí de allí rápidamente antes de que decidiera llevar la tradición Navideña a cabo y Lockhart salió para ir y depilarse las cejas o lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora mismo.

Todos los profesores han decidido ser más festivos, Poppy parece un árbol de Navidad: tiene todo ese excesivo oropel envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Flitwitck ha encantado petirrojos para que vuelen a su alrededor y McGonagall ha puesto un poco de acebo en su sombrero. Estoy muy orgulloso de anunciar que todavía sigo a) vestido de negro b) tan solo como de costumbre c) arreglándomelas para ignorar completamente la preparación y actual llegada de la Navidad al mundo. La única vez que he tenido conocimiento de su existencia ha sido cuando he abierto mi sólido caldero de oro y he soltado una pequeña risita antes de recordar quién era yo y cual es mi deber en esta vida.

**¿Quién escribe esas abominaciones?**

Estamos cantando villancicos. Corrección: están cantando villancicos, yo estoy en silencio bebiendo a sorbos whisky de fuego de mi cáliz mientras intento ignorar a Lockhart, quien sigue intentando que le mire. La cena de Navidad fue horrible¿Cómo pueden tomar tanta comida indigesta en mi presencia? Lo único comestible que hay es el puddin porque los elfos domésticos han agotado las reservas de Ron del Viejo Colegio de todo el año para preparar la salsa blanca. Sin embargo, no lo usan en ninguna otra cosa durante el año, así que todas las botellas se vacían en Navidad.

Hagrid ya está borracho, McGonagall empieza a estar achispada porque veo que hay algo parecido al vino en su copa, eso o sangre, por supuesto. Siempre pensé que había algo extrañoen ella. Poppy está casi bajo la mesa con todo el alcohol que ha podido conseguir en sus manos y Flitwick sólo lleva media copa de ponche de huevo después de lo que pasó el año pasado. Es una larga historia que incluye una carrera alrededor del lago a las tres de la mañana sin nada más que zapatos.

Le di las gracias a Dumbledore por el caldero, a pesar de lo que me molestaba porque es un regalo genial y que debía haberle costado una fortuna. Él se limitó a sonreírme y a alzar su cáliz en una especie de brindis. Yo me llevé el mío a los labios y casi me trago el zumo de calabaza que tenía, McGonagall me había cambiado mi Whisky de fuego por zumo cuando no estaba mirando. Yo cambié su vino por zumo de repugnante hígado en vinagre y ella casi me parte la crisma. Lockhart dijo que eso no era una venganza apropiada y yo tuve que disculparme por la recurrencia a esos métodos desagradables de venganza. Acto seguido su silla cobró vida misteriosamente y decidió que no quería tener la parte trasera de Lockhart sobre ella nunca más, así que saltó sobre la mesa de los profesores para ir a parar directamente frente a la mesa de Slytherin, que aplaudió mi creativa venganza.

**Granger está tramando algo**

Ha estado en la enfermería cerca de dos meses. He de decir que Pociones está mucho más tranquila sin ella y que hay muchas más posibilidades de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor porque ella ya no está susurrando las instrucciones a todo el mundo. Desafortunadamente Potter y Weasley le están llevando los deberes así que no puedo darle todo a ella de una vez y pedirle que lo termine en un tiempo completamente injusto e imposible.

**Lockhart piensa que él es un don de Dios**

Dice que él ha parado todos los ataques a los estudiantes porque el Heredero de Slytherin "sabiendo que él estaba en el castillo ha parado antes de que Lockhart cayera sobre él." Sentí unas ganas tremendas de petrificar a Lockhart sólo para hacerle callar. Sigue con el rollo de que el castillo necesita una "inyección de moral" que "barra los malos recuerdos" y si eso me afecta a mí de alguna manera, aspecto o forma haré algo para que Lockhart no viva lo suficiente para lamentarlo.

**Que alguien me ayude**

Por favor, matadme. Y luego a Lockhart. No, mejor dejadme matar a mí a Lockhart y luego matadme. Es 14 de Febrero y por lo visto es "San Valentin". Ha cubierto el castillo (incluyendo mis mazmorras) con flores rosa, confeti en forma de corazón cayendo desde cada uno de los rincones del castillo, incluso las armaduras expulsan toneladas de confeti a todo el que pase por delante de ellas. Tres personas han tenido que ser llevadas a la enfermería ya por incidentes relacionados con el confeti.

Estoy sentado en el Gran Comedor con un escudo que me cubre a mí, a mi comida, a mi taza de café y a un perímetro a mi alrededor de exactamente tres centímetros. Si me toca un simple trozo de confeti gritaré. Estoy al límite.

Lockhart lleva túnicas flotantes de un color rosa chillón; parece un maldito merengue. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Oh, un discurso. Bien, puedo soportar los discursos. Tiene 12 enanos con alitas doradas y arpas que son "amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas". La verdad es que no me parecen tan amorosos. Escuchad esto un momento:

-Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso¡Aunque el Profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

A cualquiera que me pida un filtro amoroso le haré pasar por el gaznate todo lo que sea capaz de encontrar en mi armario de ingredientes. Incluyendo los diferentes tipos de veneno. Flitwick está sentado tapándose la cara con las manos, probablemente intentando repasar todas las maldiciones que pueda lanzar sobre Lockhart. En cualquier caso es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

**El final de un día muy malo**

He recibido no menos de ocho tarjetas de San Valentin de diversos estudiantes que intentan hacerse los graciosos y creo que esos gemelos Weasley están detrás de por lo menos cuatro de ellas. He maldecido a los últimos tres enanos que intentaron cantarme en medio de un pasillo, creo que Poppy se está ocupando de ellos en la enfermería. Algunas de las melodías me mortifican; afortunadamente nadie más va a poder escucharlas.

"Severus me hace desear ser cantante,

Incluso sabiendo que es un poco roñoso,

A nadie le gustan sus negras y grasientas mechas,

¡Pero de todos los profesores, es el más airoso!

(Nt: pueg, qué cutre... pero para hacer una traducción que rime hay que ser un genio... y yo, en este aspecto, no lo soy.)

Patético, quiero decir... ¿"me hace desear ser cantante"? Podría escribir una rima mejor incluso dormido. Sé que ha sido de un Gryffindor porque nadie más estaría tan mal como para mandarme esa basura. Creo que McGonagall me ha mandado otra también, así que se la tendré que devolver. La suya ha sido así:

"Severus Snape con tu despectiva cara

Cómo me gustaría abofetearla,

¿En tu vida has sabido lo que era la diversión?

¿Y de verdad te derrites bajo el sol?"

Ella se lo ha buscado. Y yo no me derrito bajo el sol, sólo me quemo muy fácilmente. Así que le envié esto en respuesta:

"Minerva con tu lanudo gorro,

con un bate te daría un mamporro,

Con tus profundas arrugas y tu sonrisa orgullosa,

Cuando te miro me noto la boca biliosa."

Espero que le guste; me ha llevado mucho tiempo encontrar las palabras exactas. (nt: y a mí traducirlo rimando.)

(Nt: os voy a poner los poemas en inglés para que los leáis... ¡Son muy divertidos! Van en orden de aparición:

**La del Gryffindor:**

'Severus makes me want to become a singer,

Even though he is a bit of a minger,

No one else loves his greasy black locks,

But of all the teachers, he's the one that rocks!'

**La de McGonagall:**

'Severus Snape with sneer in place,

How I would love to smack that face,

Have you ever in your life had any fun?

And do you really melt in the sun?'

**Y la de Sev:**

'Minerva with your tartan hat,

I want to hit you with a bat,

With your deep wrinkles and smug smile,

When I look at you I bite back bile.'


	9. La Cámara de los Secretos

Capítulo nueve: las quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras

**No creo que ella apreciara mi poema**

Aparentemente mi tarjeta era sólo "una broma" de parte de "todo el personal", no pretendía "ser ofensivo" y Minerva se ha sentido "muy insultada por la respuesta que ha recibido" y herida porque yo he "pensado inmediatamente que la había mandado ella". Le dije que tirara la otra... ha sonado la campana. Lockhart ha soltado un boqueo de indignación; a él le gusta Minerva porque es la única que le escucha hablar de si mismo. Puedo asegurar que Flitwick quería reírse; se volvió de un interesante color rojo subido. El mismo color que el de la túnica de Lockhart, de hecho. Las mandrágoras hacen fiesta todas la noches, así que esos imbéciles... quiero decir, la pobre gente de la enfermería será revivida. Genial, tengo el gusto de ser perseguido por Filch y la Señora Norris.

**Aconsejando a los de segundo sobre qué materias escoger**

He vuelto a la línea de "si algún Gryffindor cree que puede deshacerse de pociones, está lamentablemente confundido. Tengo el inmenso placer de tener que enseñaros hasta cuarto. Perdonadme un momento mientras doy saltos de alegría." Malfoy miró despectivamente a Potter, quien no se mostró interesado. Se está poniendo muy gallito; no hay quien pueda ignorar una mirada de Malfoy cuando te la está clavando directamente. Incluso Malfoy pareció un poco sorprendido. Tendrá que quedarse toda la noche practicando frente al espejo para asegurarse de que lo hace bien. Es un niño deprimente.

**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

O como me gusta llamarlo¿A quién le importa?Los de Hufflepuf son los peores jugadores de Quidditch de la historia, los Bateadores son tan patéticos que no son capaces de hacer daño a nadie y Gryffindor tiene a Potter el Maravilloso Buscador que puede Coger la Snitch desde el Esclavizante Hachazo de la Muerte.

**Nunca adivinaríais lo que ha pasado**

Navidad, Pascua, la Fiesta de la Cosecha, el día de San Gorge, el Día de la Independencia y cualquier otro festival de todo el mundo que haya existido han venido todos al mismo tiempo. Granger... ha... sido... ¡PETRIFICADA! Saboreo el momento. Saboreo el silencio. Saboreo el aire vacío cuando pregunto algo y nadie sabe la respuesta en lugar de tener un brazo agitándose por ahí en mi cara. En este momento puedo incluso perdonar a Lockhart por ser un insignificante charlatán. Bueno, puedo excusarle, no perdonarle.

Y Hagrid ha sido llevado a Azkaban; realmente no opino nada al respecto. Tengo opinión sobre cualquier otra cosa pero Hagrid simplemente está aquí, no parece que haga nada más, se dedica a deambular por ahí. Es amigo de los Potter pero él no tiene la culpa, la tiene Potter. Dumbledore también ha sido llevado fuera del colegio por Lucius Malfoy. Siempre ha sido un idiota, sin Dumbledore aquí Minerva será la Directora y nadie quiere eso. ¿Debería disculparme por mi tarjeta de San Valentín?

**Juro que abofetearé a ese chico**

Draco Malfoy va pavoneándose por Hogwarts como un hámster en celo. Sólo porque su estúpido padre ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido para suspender al estúpido Dumbledore y ahora la estúpida Minerva es la estúpida Directora. He ido a Pociones hoy y estaba describiendo (otra vez) cómo su padre había derrotado a Dumbledore.

-Señor¿Porque no pide el puesto de Director?- porque nunca seré lo suficientemente tonto como para quitar Hogwarts de los pies de Dumbledore.

-El Profesor Dumbledore solo ha sido suspendido, a mi parecer, volverá con nosotros pronto.- Mirad, ni a favor ni en contra, simplemente la verdad. Puedo ser agradable cuando quiero.

-Creo que usted tendría el voto de mi padre, señor, si usted quisiera el puesto. Le diré a mi padre que usted es el mejor profesor que hay...

¿El mejor profesor que hay? Espero condenadamente que no. ¿Cómo ser un ganador y un perdedor al mismo tiempo? Es como conseguir el premio mensual al mejor empleado. Es una cosa muggle, no pensé esto en el momento, pero es algo relacionado con una persona que se pasa el día haciendo la pelota al jefe y termina siendo odiado por cada una de las personas que viven en un radio de dos millas.

Y apuesto a que los Gryffindor piensan que no he visto lo que esa criatura de Finnigan ha pretendido: hacer que vomitaba dentro de su caldero. Qué asco de niño. Tengo que conducirlos a Herbología también, como si fueran un grupo de niños que empieza a andar por primera vez.

Minerva está actuando con un poco de orgullo también, pero ha perdido a su bien amando Dumbledore y "Hogwarts no es el mismo lugar sin él". Le dije a Minerva que si se dejara crecer barba sería igualita a él. No lo encontró gracioso. Es por eso que me han ordenado que condujera a los Gryffindor a todas partes hoy; tengo que llevarlos a la siguiente lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Lockhart. Sprout le preguntó si el Heredero de Slytherin todavía seguía temiéndole o si ya lo había superado. Lockhart le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que estaba a unos días de descubrir al Heredero. Todo el mundo en la sala de profesores se calló al mismo tiempo y se sentaron, clavando la mirada en Lockhart quien sonreía a todo el mundo. A estas alturas, no creo que sea yo el único al que le gustaría hacer tragar a Lockhart una de las armaduras.

**Continúan teniendo que hacer los exámenes**

Solo una semana más y tendré más clases libres para no hacer absolutamente nada, ellos tienen que estar sentados haciendo exámenes extremadamente aburridos y tediosos (ejemplo: Transformaciones) y después tendrán que esperar meses para recibir sus resultados. Granger sigue en la enfermería y por eso no podrá hacer sus exámenes así que tendré que suspenderla completamente para variar. A menos que McGonagall me lo impida.

**Ha pasado, se han llevado a una estudiante a la Cámara**

McGonagall ha convocado una reunión en la sala de profesores; Ginny Weasley ha sido llevada a la Cámara. Flitwick gritó, Sprout se llevó las manos a la boca, yo me apoyé en el respaldo de un asiento.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Su esqueleto permanecerá en la Cámara para siempre.- Es muy original, he de admitir. Implica muchas cosas, como muerte. Flitwick ha empezado a llorar; siempre ha sido una reina del drama.

-¿Qué estudiante?

-Ginny Weasley- Oh¿Por qué¿Por qué no ha podido ser Potter¡De todos los alumnos que podía haberse llevado y no va a por Potter!

McGonagall ha ordenado a todos los estudiantes que se fueran a sus dormitorios y mañana por la mañana serán llevados en el expreso de Hogwarts. Luego irrumpió Lockhart, dijo que se había quedado dormido y que qué se había perdido.

-Aquí está el hombre que necesitábamos. Una niña ha sido raptada por el monstruo, Lockhart. La ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Tu gran momento ha llegado por fin.- Me había preparado ese discurso desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si hubiera estado todo un poco más oscuro con unos pocos candelabros alrededor habría sido perfecto.

Así que está decidido, Lockhart va a ir detrás del monstruo, lo que todos sabemos que no hará. Los estudiantes se irán a casa, Hogwarts está acabado.

Ahora mismo estoy haciendo una última revisión de las mazmorras y rondando por los pasillos para asegurarme de que no hay alumnos pululando por ahí. Parece ser que McGonagall cree que soy el único profesor que tiene alguna oportunidad contra el monstruo, el resto de profesores ha sido enviado a sus dormitorios con órdenes de poner hechizos protectores a su alrededor. A mí se me ha ordenado que haga una ronda y "vigile" como me ha dicho McGonagall. O piensa que soy un mago genial o quiere verme muerto y no creo que sea esta la manera de hacerlo.

**Y aquí acaba el segundo año. Tengo que agradecer especialmente a ash vault rose garden por encargarse de revisar cada uno de los capítulos.**

Me pregunto si debería hacer el de tercero con Lupin...

(nt: estas son notas de la autora, todavía **queda un epílogo**... ¡así que seguid leyendo!)


	10. El último Banquete

Capítulo diez: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**Lockhart se ha ido**

No puedo encontrarle por ninguna parte. He decido que ir a aterrorizarloesuna manera más útil de pasar el tiempoque pasear por pasillos desiertos. Fui a su despacho y la mayoría de sus baúles estaban hechos, todos los cuadros (de sí mismo) habían sido descolgados (afortunadamente) pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Se lo dije a McGonagall pero ella piensa que ha querido partir lo antes posible. No se hubiera dejado sus preciosos cuadros, túnicas fluorescentes y libros firmados olvidados. Si se ha ido de verdad, podría hacer una hoguera enorme y quemar lentamente cada pieza de tela coloreada con el nombre de Lockhart en ella.

**Dumbledore ha vuelto**

No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé. Estaba rondando por el pasillo del segundo piso cuando levanto la cabeza y le veo avanzando hacia mí.

-Ahhhhhhhhh, Severus. Me ALEGRO de ver que continúas VIGILANDO a TODOS los estudiantes.

-Director. ¿Ha ocurrido... algo?- ¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir¿"Qué demonios haces aquí. Fuera de mi castillo"?

-Fawkes contactó CONMIGO y la Cámara ha sido SELLADA. Creí que como DIRECTOR era mi deber ESTAR aquí.- me quedé ahí parado mirándole asombrado un momento. ¿Es que Lockhart ha hecho de verdad algo útil que debamos reconocer?

-Tengo que HABLAR con Minerva- Me aparté de su camino y luego le seguí al despacho de McGonagall. Ella se emocionó claramente cuando le vio. Dumbledore llamó a los Weasley a la oficina y luego, más o menos tres minutos después de que estuvieran sentados Potter apareció cubierto de fango, suciedad y sangre con los pequeños Weasley y Lockhart. Molly Weasley casi les estrangula a todos cuando les abraza. Potter nos contó cómo luchó contra el Basilisco y mató un recuerdo de Lord Voldemort.

Potter y Weasley han obtenido ambos cientos de millones de puntos cada uno, lo que significa que Slytherin perderá de nuevo la Copa de las Casas.

Hay algo bueno en todo esto. Aparte del hecho de que Hogwarts permanecerá abierto y podré seguir dando clase hasta el final de los tiempos. Lockhart ha perdido la memoria. Dumbledore le dijo:

-¿Por qué tanta MODESTIA, Gilderoy?- Lockhart miró por encima del hombro para ver quién le había hablado. Weasley balbuceó algo acerca de un hechizo desmemorizante fallido.

-Fue un accidente. El profesor Lockhart...

-¿Era profesor? Creía que era un desahuciado¿lo soy?- Sentí el impulso de decirle que sí y luego hechizarle con cada uno de los hechizos que pudiera recordar al mismo tiempo. En vez de eso me quedé ahí de pie en la esquina y asentí.

Fui con Weasley y Lockhart a la enfermería. Lockhart continuaba preguntándome todas esas cosas acerca de cómo se ganaba la vida y quién era su familia. Ahora cree que es una basura de hombre que vive en una caja de cartón fuera de Honeydukes y que su único amigo era una rata que tenía de mascota que fue devorada por un gato hacía unos meses. Él se limitó a mirarme y asentir. Weasley se dedicaba a reírse para sus adentros; no creo que a él le guste Lockhart tampoco.

**El Último Gran Banquete**

¿Cómo puede todo el mundo excepto yo estar en pijama? Incluso los profesores lo están, McGonagall y Dumbledore se cambiaron sólo para "estar a tono con la celebración". Espero que mueran de hipotermia, Los exámenes han sido cancelados. Gryffindor ha ganado la Copa de las Casas. Hagrid ha vuelto de Azkaban. Por lo menos Lockhart ha sido enviado a San Mungo. Sentí una leve lástima por él, así que fui a su oficina, cogí un montón de sus fotos en miniatura y esa horrible pluma de pavo y se lo di cuando estaba siendo conducido al coche. Puede que esto haya sorprendido a alguien. Sonreí cuando Dumbledore anunció las novedades con respecto a Lockhart, la mayoría de la mesa de Hufflepuff se cayeron de sus asientos se la sorpresa cuando me vieron. Me llevó un minuto recordar la secuencia de los movimientos de los músculos que hacen falta para sonreír, pero lo hice.

**El último día**

Todo el mundo parece más feliz esta semana. La gente incluso intenta hablar conmigo en la sala de profesores y Flitwick me preparó una taza de café. Estaba tan extrañado que no le di las gracias cuando me la dio. Puede que haya sido extremadamente rudo con él, así que intentaré mantener una conversación con él el próximo día. No irá muy lejos, pero por lo menos lo intentaré. McGonagall ha intentado ser amable conmigo también. Tuve a Sybill Trelawney sentada a mi lado en el Gran Comedor el último día pero no sé por qué se ha molestado. Odio a esa mujer; cada vez que me mira empieza a boquear y a agitarse. Parece ser que tengo "un oscuro y peligroso pasado que está sólo equilibrado por mi oscuro y peligroso futuro". Le dije que también tenía un oscuro y peligroso presente así que por qué no me mataba nadie No pudo contestar a eso; pensó que me estaba riendo de ella. Que es lo que estaba haciendo.

**Reunión de la plantilla en el lago**

-Otro año ha PASADO por lo que DESEO VEROS a todos el PRÓXIMO año y debo anunciar a OTRO profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tan PRONTO como VUELVA de Escocia.- ¿Quién va a Escocia de Vacaciones? McGonagall va a ir a esquiar a Noruega. Flitwick se va a la jungla amazónica. Poppy a un hospital en África. El lugar más lejano a donde voy a ir yo es a buscar al gato del vecino de mi marisma en algún lago.

Fin

NT: pues ya está. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí este fic! Ojalá escriba la tercera parte con Lupin!


	11. ¡YA está la parte III!

Hola! Sólo quería avisaros a los que seguís esta historia de que la autora ha empezado la tercera parte y ya he traducido el primer capítulo! así que no esperéis a leer... ¡el encuentro de Lupin y Sev como profesores! jejeje.

Lo encontraréis traducido en mi perfil.


End file.
